


Pingüinos en primavera

by Bosqueyneblina



Series: One Shots - ShowKi [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Español | Spanish, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fate & Destiny, Fluff fluff y más fluff, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosqueyneblina/pseuds/Bosqueyneblina
Summary: Era la temporada invernal. Hyunwoo trabaja en un acuario y ve, en medio de la noche, a un muchacho, con el cabello rosa, que no debería estar allí, mirando fijamente la zona donde se encuentran los pingüinos...





	Pingüinos en primavera

Era invierno y llovía.

Una lluvia tenue y fría caía sobre los techos de los edificios, dándoles el aspecto de casas encantadas. Cuando amainaba, la ciudad se llenaba de charcos y había un aire de tristeza en el ambiente.

Yo, Hyunwoo, había decidido trabajar en el acuario de un zoológico, por un año, antes de entrar a la Universidad, por lo que estaba bastante enfocado en mi empleo. Ser cuidador en el zoológico no era tarea fácil, pero era una etapa de aprendizaje que apreciaba mucho para mi futura carrera de veterinario.

Las puertas del acuario se cerraban a las siete de la noche y yo me quedaba unas horas más a revisar que a todos los animales no les faltara nada. Era mi rutina diaria y ningún evento relevante la había roto, hasta que lo conocí a él.

Lo recuerdo muy bien. Esa noche me dirigí a la zona de animales antárticos para empezar a apagar los focos. Ya casi estaban todas las luces apagadas cuando, de repente, vi que alguien estaba sentado en medio de una banca, en frente de las vitrinas de exhibición.

–Disculpe, joven, pero la hora de visita ha terminado… –me pareció extraño que el guardia de seguridad no lo haya visto rondando por allí.

Me acerqué un poco más porque aquel muchacho no se movía de la banca ni parecía tener la intención de irse. Al estar cerca de él, me di cuenta de que miraba obstinadamente el área destinada a albergar a una pareja de pingüinos.

A la luz tenue del único foco que había dejado prendido, pude darme cuenta de que su cabello estaba teñido de color rosa, un rosa intenso que le daba a su cabeza el aspecto de un gran algodón de azúcar.

En el suelo había dejado caer un ramo de rosas, e iba vestido muy formal, con saco y corbata.

–Qué bonita vida romántica tienen los pingüinos, ¿no crees? Sólo tienen una pareja a lo largo de su existencia, su alma gemela… –dijo espontáneamente–. Sería bueno tener la misma suerte que ellos a la hora de encontrar pareja… Mantener una relación longeva, capaz de superar los obstáculos y el frío glacial…

Y ya no pudo seguir porque de sus vidriosos ojos rodaron lágrimas amargas, cubriendo su precioso rostro.

No pude evitarlo. Fue un impulso de mi alma. Me senté en la misma banca y lo consolé. Esa noche supe qué se sentía abrazar a un extraño, sentir entre mis brazos ese menudo cuerpo que lloraba desconsoladamente por un amor perdido. Maldije, interiormente, a la persona que había provocado el llanto de ese ser tan frágil y bello.

Cuando terminó de llorar, se despidió de mí, un poco avergonzado, y se fue, así sin más, dejándome con el deseo de poder verlo de nuevo.

Desafortunadamente, no lo volví a ver en las próximas semanas y me preguntaba qué había sido de él, cómo estaría y si ya había superado su decepción amorosa.

Pasaron los meses y yo seguía ahorrando porque dentro de poco iba a entrar, por fin, a la Universidad.

Una mañana de finales de febrero, él volvió a aparecer en el acuario, sentado en la misma banca, en frente de la vitrina de los pingüinos.

Se veía mucho mejor, mucho más tranquilo, pero todavía había un dejo de melancolía en su rostro. Platicó conmigo.

–Hola. Cuánto tiempo sin venir aquí. Te debo una disculpa por el drama de esa noche, ni siquiera tuve la decencia de presentarme. Soy Kihyun. Mucho gusto.

–Yo soy Hyunwoo. ¿Te encuentras mejor? –pregunté, esperando ver una sonrisa.

–Te mentiría si te dijera que estoy en perfecto estado, pero lo voy superando, poco a poco –dijo con un gesto de resignación.

Se despidió de mí y yo no me atreví a aspirar a más que ser una anécdota irrelevante en su vida.

El ciclo escolar dio inicio y entré al salón en mi primer día de clases, con la mentalidad de aprovechar al máximo lo que me enseñaran.

Fue mayor mi sorpresa al ver que allí, sentado en medio de los demás estudiantes, estaba Kihyun, con su inconfundible cabello rosa. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que el destino me fuera favorable?

Me acerqué a él y vi un asiento vacío a su lado.

–Hola.

Él volteó a verme y su cara pasó de la incredulidad a esbozar una amplia sonrisa, la que siempre recuerdo y llevo guardada en mi memoria.

–¡Hola! Qué coincidencia más grande. Vamos a ser compañeros de carrera –parecía muy contento de verme y yo estaba que no me la podía creer.

Al finalizar las clases, ya había cavilado mi situación. Decidí no vacilar y tomar la oportunidad. Arriesgarme y no perder más tiempo.

–¿Tienes libre esta tarde? –le pregunté mientras veía cómo guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

–Tengo que ir a una parte… –dijo, y yo ya sentía mi esperanza enterrada.

–Ya veo. Discul…

–Acompáñame. En realidad quiero ir a ver a los pingüinos en esta época del año. Después podemos ir a tomar algo –lo dijo con mucha resolución, y yo sonreí ante la idea de pasar toda una tarde con él. O toda mi vida. La llama de la esperanza no se apagaba. 

Nos encaminamos hacia la salida, con el futuro pintando color rosa brillante.

Era primavera y mi corazón lo sentía.

_Así es como conocí a la persona que ahora descansa a mi lado en la cama que hemos compartido desde hace años. Mi pequeño pingüino. Mi alma gemela. Mi adoración, Kihyun._


End file.
